The field of the disclosure relates generally to automobiles, and more specifically, to a component handling system for assembling vehicles and methods of assembling vehicles.
At least some known vehicles include a vehicle frame, and a plurality of components that are coupled to the vehicle frame to form the vehicle. Known vehicle components are assembled using a lift assist assembly to enable a human operator to lift a component, and move the component towards the vehicle frame. At least some known lift assemblies include pneumatic balancers that use pressurized air to counterbalance the weight of the component to enable the lift assist assembly to support the component weight in a vertical direction. However, the operator is required to move the component from a supply area towards the vehicle frame.
During assembly of at least some known vehicles, at least two human operators are required to assemble a component to a vehicle frame. In general, a first operator operates the lift assist assembly to support the component, manually moves the component towards the vehicle frame, and presses the component against the vehicle frame. A second operator then couples the component to the vehicle with the first operator holding the component against the frame. Because known lift assist assemblies require two operators to assemble a component to a vehicle frame the cost of assembling a vehicle is increased.